Baling systems and methods are used in a variety of agricultural and industrial packaging applications. Bailing generally relates to the bundling and binding of a material for storage or transport. Agricultural packaging applications include the baling of agricultural products, including hay and straw among others. Industrial packaging applications including the baling of plastic, paper, and/or cardboard for transport to recycling facilities.
Bailing systems and methods known heretofore have not adequately addressed the need for efficient control of the final parameters of baled materials, such as the weight of the baled material. Further, there exists a need for more efficient and uninterrupted acquisition of relevant material parameters, such as the length of a material, as the material is being baled. Moreover, known bailing systems and methods do not provide sufficiently efficient and reliable means for bundling material into bales.